


Christmas Eve With Mr. Gold

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Revolution, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: Set after Eight Nights With Mr. Gold, Belle and Rum start a new tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I wrote a fic called Eight Nights With Mr. Gold. Then I promised smut for it, then I had a serious anxiety problem so here it is now. Happy Thanksgiving weekend?

Belle was ready.

Ready was an understatement. She had been dying for Christmas Eve this year, thinking of nothing else while she recovered from being ill and had finally persuade her new boyfriend to come spend the night with her.

Which had been a day of prep all its own. While the rest of Storybrooke rushed to church services, for groceries and the last minute gifts, she had gone in for a last minute spa day, catching up on all the maintenance she had let slide while she was sick and stopping by the town’s unmentionables store for something truly shameless.

She was going to show Rum a happy Christmas and nothing would stop her.

Belle came up to her apartment from the library entrance. She put down her shopping bag and began unbuttoning her coat when there was a knock at the door.

“Rum, you’re early.”

He frowned. “Sorry to be a disappointment.”

Belle leaned up on her toes. “I’m not. I just had something I wanted to get ready for you.”

“Well, don’t mind me. I’ve just brought you an important Jewish Christmas tradition.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Give me one moment I want to hear all about it,” said Belle as she disappeared behind the screen hiding the bedroom.

“Chinese food. The one think that’s sustained us lo these many years of gentile holidays.”

“I can’t wait.”

“How have you been feeling?”

“I will have you know I am over my bronchitis. Just have to finish my antibiotics, but I feel wonderful.”

“I could always make you more soup.”

“Hmm, I’d much rather have you do something else.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to do your bidding.”

“I had hoped you would.”

Gold looked up and his cock immediately stirred. Belle had come out from behind the screen in what was an artfully arranged piece of red fabric with a bow covering her breasts and the red fabric extending between her legs. Her curls cascaded over her bare shoulders and he realized he had never seen so much perfect skin in his life.

He walked from behind the counter.

“Belle.”

“Merry Christmas, Rum.”

“Did you want to eat?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Not yet.” Belle held her hand out. “Come on.”

She led him to her sofa, divesting him of his jacket and vest. Belle sat Rum down on the sofa and climbed next to him as she took his tie off.

“So, you...”

“I’m your present, I want you to unwrap me.” She leaned towards his ear. “I want to give you something else first.”

“Oh, God, Belle.”

She straddled him as she began to unbutton his shirt, giving languid kisses as she felt the planes of his chest and toyed with the Star of David around his neck.

“Belle, you don’t need to rush into anything, it’s not as if-”

“Rushing. You call this rushing?”

“We’ve not been dating a month.”

“No, but I’ve known you over a year and I’ve been wanting you.”

“There’s no need to exaggerate for my benefit-”

“Exaggerate?” Belle took his hand and placed it between her legs, placing it between her mound and the fabric doing a poor job of hiding it. He cupped her with her hand over his, her fingers guiding him to the pool of stickiness between her folds. More blood pulsed to his cock. “Does that feel like I’m exaggerating? Like I haven’t been thinking about what it would be like to have you inside me or spanking me with your cane?”

“That’s very specific.”

“Or what it would be like if you pushed me onto the table at Granny’s and ate me out?”

“Jesus, Belle...” he hissed. “Do you know how long it’s been for me?”

“I think you can still manage the job,” she said putting her hand down his trousers cupping his balls.

Rum threw his head back as Belle began playing with his balls, dragging her nails across them. Her grip on his cock was firm, matching him. He tried to keep himself from thrusting into Belle’s hand as he felt his trousers and boxers lower. He looked down to see Belle smile at him just as she wrapped her perfect red mouth around his cock. It disappeared into her rosy cheeks and chestnut curls. He gripped the sofa as he tried to keep from jerking into her mouth, but Belle was making good work of drawing him in.

“Oh, God, Belle, I don’t think I can...”

She sucked him harder and he lost control, thrusting into her mouth. She clawed her nails into his hips and stilled him as she drank him up.

Rum’s head fell back, panting. Belle climbed back up to straddle him as he raised his head. Her lips glistened with his cum that she licked up. Rum grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips to hers, tasting himself on her. She had gotten sweaty with her efforts, the ribbon beginning to glisten.

“Fuck, Belle.”

“Oh, now you’ve spoiled the rest of the present...” she teased. 

“I need a moment to recover.” He looked up at her warm smile. “I do have an idea to pass the time.”

“Oh?”

“Bed.”

Belle grinned as he led him to the bedroom area, helping to divest him of what clothes he had left. He pushed her onto the end of the bed, nudging her knee with his hand as he knelt before her. Belle licked her lips and his cock was nearly stiff again as she wantonly spread her legs for him.

He reached behind her for the end of the ridiculous scrap of fabric. He untied it and Belle brought her bottom up slightly to allow him to move it to the side, revealing her bare mound.

“I, uh, don’t usually get it all off, but this was special... you can see the outfit.”

“Indeed I can.” He kissed the end of her thigh, working his way up and repeating the process on the other side until Belle spread her legs out further and propped herself up on her elbows.

He began with a kiss to her mound, then swept his tongue between her folds. Belle let out little moans that stirred his cock. She was dripping for him and it was glorious, he could hardly believe how lucky he was to have this goddess writhing for him.

“Rum... Rumyo,” she whimpered. “Yes, yes.”

He felt encouraged by every little sound she made. He buried his tongue deeper, his face was covered in her sweet nectar. He brought his tongue around her clit as he pumped her with his fingers. Rum felt her shaking when he finally brought his lips around her clit and sucked.

“Rum, Rum, yes! Fuck!”

She writhed for him and he felt her humming beneath him as he brought his hands to her hips as he lapped her up. Finally, Belle yanked him next to her on the bed. She kissed him again, their juices mixing together.

“God, tell me you’re ready.”

“You seem to forget how much older than you I am.”

“Sod that. I don’t believe it.” She kissed him again. “No one’s made me come that hard. Ever.”

“Likewise.”

“Scoot up. I have an idea.”

Rum did as she said. Belle tossed the covers aside and he settled himself in as she hopped to her nightstand and opened her top drawer.

She pulled out a what seemed to be a large oval shaped object.

“What is that?”

She climbed next to him and gave him a kiss. “It’s from my toy drawer.”

“Your toy drawer?”

Belle shrugged as if this were obvious, the bows beginning to slide down her breasts. “I’m a single woman, Rum. Of course I have a toy drawer.”

“Sex toys?

She frowned. “So you’ve never...” She paused. “Well, I can wait if you’re uncomfortable-”

“No, please, you go ahead if you need to...”

Her smile came back. “No, Rum, I wanted to try it on you.”

“Me?”

“You know for the next round? I wanted to get you ready.”

“Me?”

She smiled again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let me take care of you, Rum. I think you might like it.”

He nodded helplessly as she straddled him again, red ribbons dangling down to where he had just had his face. She turned the oval on and a light hum came off it as she touched it softly to his leg and dragged it across his belly and down.

“Do you like it?”

He nodded.

“Good. I’ve been very deep in my toys, thinking about you and tonight and your cock... how I want you to bury it in me.”

“Belle...”   
P  
She brought the vibrator to his shaft and he cried out.

“Too much?”

“No,” he hissed. “More.”

She smiled as she turned the setting up. He felt his cock getting harder and harder, straining.

“I want you to have your present, Rum,” said Belle. “I want you to fuck me.”

He bolted up, tossing the vibrator aside as he kissed her. He undid the ribbon holding up what was left of the bows on her chest, revealing her two perfect mounds.

They moved for her to be beneath him. He felt his cock strain again as he looked over every inch of exposed pale skin. Her beautiful eyes, those gorgeous, able lips, her perfect breasts and taut body...

“Yours...” Belle whispered as if she could hear his thoughts. “All yours.”

He knelt between her legs as she opened herself to him. He slowly slid into her heat and nearly came there. He hadn’t been inside a woman in years and being in Belle was exquisite. She moaned as he kissed her neck and began slowly thrusting, taking his time to pull himself all the way out before pushing his way back in.

“Rum, please, I need more... I...”

He picked up his pace, going to gently bite on her nipple as he thrust. She screamed in pleasure then.

“You feel amazing, Belle,” he managed to get out. “So good.”

She moaned again and he thrust even harder and faster.

“Rum, I need you, Rum-”

She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Rum thrust harder, wanting to join her over the edge as she begged him.

“Yours, Rum, all yours, yours, yours...” she moaned.

He came, slowly thrusting as he emptied himself inside her for what seemed to last forever.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you, too, Rum.” She kissed him. “You were amazing.”

He nodded. “I may not be able to walk out of here.”

“Did you like your present?”

“God, yes,” he said as she buried her head by his neck. “It might be the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.”

Belle chuckled. “I thought you didn’t celebrate.”

“Well, I will from now on.”

“Are you going to decorate?”

“Yes, I’ll hang a garland of those vibrators.”

Belle laughed. “See what the town makes of that.”

“It’s a shame the competition is over really. I’d love to see the look on Mother Superior’s face.”

She giggled again as he drew her closer. Belle pulled her duvet over them.

“Well, I do have a drawer full of goodies and quite a few ideas on how to use them if you’d like to play more.”

“I need to rest. There’s only so much Christmas I can take.”

Belle smiled, rolling over to face Rum, pressing her breasts to his chest and kissing him as a Christmas Eve snow began to fall. 


End file.
